Switching Sides Never Felt Better
by scifen
Summary: TV Show: DAMAGES. A Short one shot about Ellen and Wes. I love them ;


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This fictitious work is for entrainment purposes only.

Ellen mechanically walked away from Patty Hewes, feeling completely oblivious about her next move. The death of Tom Shayes was slowly making her rethink her current professional position, the same way David's had. The people she lost along the way were beginning to weigh upon her. The Tobin case was no walk in the park, and deemed to be as difficult as ever. In some ways, it affected her as much as the Arthur Frobisher case. The stakes were just as high, the risks as equally dangerous, and the body count was always one too many. Sure, she and Patty had yet to lose a legal case, but the physical and emotion damages they attained along the way always appeared beyond repair.

As she slid into her silver SUV her three possible options bring themselves to the forefront of her mind. The only certainty she's sure of is that no matter which she chooses it'll be significantly life changing. Ellen averts her eyes to the review mirror and catches a final glimpse of Patty's lake house before turning onto another road. Working for Patty Hewes can make anyone's career, and the fact that she hardly ever loses is an infinite plus. But, beneath the surface of those wins lie dangerous skeletons that can haunt a person forever. The length in which one has to go to win a case for Patty is exceptionally draining. The question she asked Patty, "Is it worth it?" is one that can only be answered by experiencing it.

When Ellen finally arrives back into the city, the tall skyscrapers that pervade New York City allow her mind to consider another law firm. Starting fresh with a new company that actually plays it safe, that plays by the rules seems like the logical choice. Then she remembers her experience with the District Attorney's Office. It was only a matter of time before they too bent the rules. Maybe playing dirty is inevitable with the law, and always will be.

It's when she puts the SUV in park and turns off the ignition that she considers quitting the law all together. Perhaps pursing another career would be the ultimate new beginning. Maybe the time has come to bid farewell to depositions, all the paperwork, the judges and courtrooms. Throwing away all her years of law school and name she made for herself while working for Patty was a big decision. The thought of returning to school for x amount number of years to pursue a new career does not sound appealing.

By the time she entered the lobby of her apartment her brain felt like it was going to explode. Why couldn't there be someone who could give her a definitive answer? The click of her heels echoed loudly as she begins a gait across the empty lobby, and she takes the opportunity to steal the morning paper from the front desk. She quickly tucked it underneath her arm and briskly walked over to the elevators.

As the doors begin to slide shut she yells out to the returning receptionist, "I borrowed the newspaper."

Once inside, Ellen waltzes into the kitchen and immediately turns on the coffee pot. It's become such an addiction since her first very first day of work. As she waits for the coffee to drip out into the metal pot she comfortably situations herself on a barstool and unfolds the newspaper.

Joe Tobin confessing about his father's hidden money and Tom Shayes's murder is nothing new. It's the second biggest headline that catches her off guard, and makes her heart skip a beat. Billionaire Arthur Frobisher and ex-police officer Wes Krulik confess to the unsolved murders of David Connor and Officer Rick Messer. Her soft brown eyes slowly begin to well with tears as she continues to read. The man behind David's murder was finally behind bars. Justice served. When her tears finally fall from her eyes they land on Wes Krulik's picture. Her emotions are conflicted as she read about his arrests. She's overjoyed by his actions, for they have lifted a huge weight off of her chest. It feels as though she can finally breathe easy. Turning himself in only solidified how true his feelings for her were. She was important enough to deserve some peace, even if it was at a high cost. At the same time her heart aches as she thinks about how he'll indefinitely go to prison. The public will call him a cop killer and look at him in disgust. If only they knew.

And that's when it hits her—there's no way she can give up on the law. Ellen quickly tosses the paper to the side and hastily rummages through her handbag and retrieves her cell phone. Her thumb swiftly scrolls through her contacts before pressing the call the button and raising it to her ear.

"Hey, it's Ellen," she says breathlessly. "I need a huge favor."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_2 Years Later…_

Wes didn't ask any questions when the prison guard yelled his last name loudly and said he was being released. Prison was the epitome of a hell hole and he had absolute no problem leaving. So, he simply stood and did as he was told to make the process go faster. After signing numerous amounts of paperwork he was able to toss his jumpsuit and change into real clothing.

When the high security gates opened for him to walk back into freedom, he did so hastily without looking back.

There was only one person that came to mind when he thought of who had the ability to get his sentence reduced significantly. Someone like himself—who was dubbed as a cop killer—was supposed to see the inside of a prison for the rest of his life. There was no question that it had to be someone who was familiar with accomplishing the impossible.

So, as he hailed for a taxi cab he knew his destination was New York City.

Throughout the ride he nervously fidgeted with his hands as his mind raced. He thought of what he should say, how he should thank her, or if she even wanted to see him at all. And by the time he stepped out of the cab, he found his footsteps becoming more hesitant.

He looked both ways before crossing the street and entering a building that he hopes she still works in.

It's the sign above the receptionist's desk that gets him first. His cheeks lift into a sweet smile as he mentally reads, "Hewes Parsons & Associates". The woman sitting behind the desk repeats it audibly and he couldn't feel more proud.

He snaps out of his awestruck state and clears his throat. "Uh-yes, I was hoping to see Ellen Parsons."

"May I have your name, sir?" the receptionist asks politely.

"Wes Krulik," he informs her.

The receptionist taps a few keys to check to see if he has an appointment.

"I don't have one," he tells her.

She looks up from the results displayed on the computer screen and looks at him quizzically. "Are you sure? It says here that she's expecting you today."

He raises his eyes brows in surprise before coolly telling her, "Ah, must have slipped my mind. Could you direct me to her office?"

The receptionist rose from her chair and guided him through the doors to her office, "Here we are, Mr. Krulik. Miss. Parsons is just finishing up a meeting and should be with you shortly."

"Thank you," he says as he takes a seat in her chair and waits.

When the receptionist is out of site he quickly picks up a picture frame to check his appearance. He tousles his hair around to make it look presentable and straightens out of his clothes. He then regrets not going to a hotel to shower or more importantly to shave. When he's satisfied he sets the frame back down and wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. _Jesus,_ he thinks. Being nervous was an uncommon feeling for him, especially in his line of work.

He leans back and takes a deep breath, mentally laughing at himself. He swivels around in her chair and peers out the front door. His breath gets caught in his throat as he sees her walking toward his office. She's still as beautiful as ever. She sees him and flashes him a sweet smile that makes him want to melt to the floor. As she comes within closely proximity his nerves are slowly leaving his body and being replaced with all the old familiar places of their relationship.

When their skin touches and their lips meet hungrily, his mind momentarily drifts to a specific day, the day when he chose Ellen's side. And it's when they're laying in each other's arms that that he realizes that switching sides never felt better.


End file.
